no me ama
by ninagare
Summary: Stan mi mejor amigo se esta casando, tantas cosas pasaron, para tener este final tan injusto, porque a mi me pasa esto que hice yo para merecer esto, no lo entiendo de verdad en serio ella es la única que esta en tu corazón fail summary espero que les guste


**Hola aquí una nueva historia espero que les guste en esta historia kyle es mujer basada en la cancion "who's that girl" y "mirishira romeo and cinderella"**

"_Lo que esta haci es lo que dice kylie"_

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

**Narra Kylie (Kyle)**

**-S**tan Marsh tu aceptas a Wendy Testaburger como tu esposa –podía escuchar como decía el cura

Acaso alguna vez has pensado en repetir tu vida, en volver al día en donde todo era de color rosa tan mágico y alegre, en este momento quisiera regresar en esos tiempos en donde éramos solo tú y _**yo**_

"_aun recuerdo aquel dia en que nos conocimos ¿y tu acaso lo recuerdas?"_

Ese día fue mi primer día de escuela, no conocía a nadie, y estaba sola, las clases fueron normales, ya estábamos receso y me senté sola a comer, pero tú te acercaste a mí

-hola mi nombre es Stan-me dijiste con una gran sonrisa

-h-hola mi n-nombre es kylie-dije algo nerviosa

Comenzaste a mirar mi comida y me reí un poco por eso

-quieres-dije con una suave sonrisa

-claro- me dijo mientras abría la boca

Me sonroje un poco y le metí en la boca un trozo de mi almuerzo

-esta delicioso gracias-me dijo mientras tenia las mejillas llenas de comida, que lo hacían ver muy tierno

-d-de nada-dije un poco sonrojada

-oye quieres jugar conmigo a las escondidas con los demás-Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza y me agarraba la mano para llevarme para afuera

Mientras que tú me brindabas tu amistad yo te daba mi amor

"_Fue como un intercambio ¿sabes?"_

El tiempo seguía y nuestra amistad cada vez era más fuerte, hasta que llegó un momento en que necesitábamos la presencia del otro, hacíamos todo juntos, cosas que nosotros y nadie mas sabia, nuestra felicidad y tristeza crearon un gran lazo, como si nuestros corazones fueran solo uno

"¿_pero por qué a veces dios es tan cruel?" _

Mientras llegaba al instituto (tienen catorce) pensaba en Stan, en las vacaciones no puede estar con él ya que se había ido de viaje y tenía muchas ganas de verlo, llegue a la sala y habían muchas personas reunidos al rincón de la sala no entendía nada pero de pronto vi a Stan al lado de una chica de cabello negro ¿quien es esa chica?

-kylie-me dijo con una sonrisa-te presento a mi novia su nombre es Wendy-

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se rompía

-u-un placer- dije mientras extendía mi mano temblorosamente

-lo mismo – me dijo con una sonrisa-Stan te vas a sentar junto a mi verdad-decía ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-claro que si mi querida Wendy-dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro a ella y le daba un beso en los labios, en ese momento senti como de un golpe ella me quitaba todo lo que tenia, todo lo que trate de tener se habia ido de mis manos

Pero todo va estar bien ¿verdad?

"_que tonta fui al pensar eso"_

Todas las personas a los que consideraba amigo se fueron con ella dejándome sola, cada vez que Stan quería hablar conmigo venia Wendy y se lo llevaba de mi lado, me dolía, ella ahora era **yo, **estaba sola sin nadie a mi lado sintiendo el frio en mi cuerpo pero, ¿a quien le gustaría estar en la soledad sin nadie a tu lado?, me habían dejado sola, me habían abandonado, ya nadie me necesitaba ¿verdad?

Habían pasado 5 años y Stan ya ni siquiera me hablaba y eso me dolía mucho, un día me llego una carta de ti para mí, era una invitación para la boda de Stan y Wendy

"_recuerdas aquella promesa que hicimos"_

Comencé a llorar ¿Por qué? PORQUE A MI, que hice para merecer esto, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar, de verdad todo acabo, de verdad el no recordaba aquella promesa que hicimos cuando niños, de verdad el no recordaba que me había propuesto matrimonio cuando pequeños

¡JA! Pero el tiempo no perdona eso lo sé perfectamente bien

Y aquí me encuentro en tu boda viendo como tú y ella se acababan de casar y se daban aquel beso que siempre soñé pero nunca tendré

-los felicito, hacen una hermosa pareja – puras mentiras salían de mi boca mientras tu abrazabas el cuerpo de ella

-Stan p-puedo hablar contigo a solas-dije con la voz algo triste

-si claro-dijo podía ver que en sus ojos que mi reflejo no estaba

-Stan quizas sea tarde para esto pero y-yo te a-amo-dije muy sonrojada y nerviosa

El me quedo mirando, era obvio que no sabia que decirme soy una tonta por haberle dicho todo esto, después de que se casara

-kylie lo siento pero yo no te a-amo- me dijo el para luego irse

Me fui de aquel lugar, amargas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, ya no podía hacer nada el ama a Wendy no a mí, esta es la realidad, la fria realida, tengo que aceptarlo él no me ama y jamás lo _**hará**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me costo mucho hacerlo no se si me salio bien a si que díganme lo que me salio bien y lo que me salio mal porque de verdad soy una novata para esto i sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en mi proximo fic de bunny chao !chao¡**

**postata: si todo sale bien creo que hare una segunda parte donde stan dira como conocio a wendy y como se sintio despues de que kylie le dijiera sus sentimientos**


End file.
